


His Favourite Person

by blindedstarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Depression, Encouragement, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, bed sharing, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight
Summary: You're feeling incredibly down and want to hide away from the world, but your boyfriend Noctis is worried about you and pays you a sweet visit armed with some comforting words that make you feel much, much better!





	His Favourite Person

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something I wrote for a friend on Tumblr who wasn't having the greatest of times! I hope that this can bring some of you guys on AO3 some comfort as well! <3 Love you guys! :)

Life’s very lonely when you surround yourself with the wrong people.

It was a hard lesson learned over the last few months where expectations and pressures constantly threatened to take knock you out and keep you down for the count for an undetermined amount of time. And so, you took it upon yourself to simply fade into the background of your own life, as to not burden the people you held dear to you.

Too much was happening all at once, and you feared that your continued negativity would drive the very few friends you had away. If in fact they still remained your friends. You could barely muster up the courage to reach out to them anymore. 

And Noctis…

A tired, long-suffering sigh left your chapped lips; the sensitive skin cracked as you continued to bite and gnaw at the flesh in fits of overwhelming anxiety. You didn’t want your boyfriend to see you in such a state. He had his own steaming pile of life to deal with on a daily basis. In fact, he dealt with far more pressure than you could even dare to imagine. 

The whole world would one day count on Noctis Lucis Caelum to lead them with assurance through an unstable political climate. The threat of Niflheim was very real, with ongoing wars raging outside the magical barrier that temporarily ensured the safe-keeping of Insomnia. 

The King grew weak, and as the years drew on by, Noctis was unable to take the wary image of his once tall, proud and powerful father. You so desperately wanted to be a woman Noctis would confide in and lean on during the toughest of times— but as it was, you were barely able to look after yourself.

Locked away in your dark room, you sat folded in on yourself upon your un-made bed. It was nearing evening time, and you barely left your room. For three days, you found it particularly hard to get out of bed to even begin on breakfast. Your stomach was beginning to shout at you for sustenance, but you didn’t give in.

Was there really any reason for you to pump excess energy into your body if your plan was to do nothing at all?

Another sigh escaped your dry, parted lips. 

KNOCK KNOCK.

Gaze immediately shooting towards your bedroom door, you glared at the thick wooden panel that barred you from the rest of your family home. Your family knew to leave you alone when you got like this— they didn’t really want to deal with your difficult moods anyway. Once you believed yourself a useless burden upon others, there was very little anyone could do to bring you back to a place where you appreciated yourself above all others.

“It’s Noct,” your prince’s voice resounded through the door; truly an unexpected surprise. “Can I come in?”

Far beyond feeling embarrassed about the state of your bedroom, you croaked out a reluctant “yes.”

Your bedroom door creaked open slowly, and you heard Noctis’ sigh of relief as he supposedly found you amidst the dark mess of your sheets. He didn’t turn the light on, and for that you were grateful, as he made his way towards you. 

He didn’t pause as he gingerly sat at the edge of your bed, bending one of his long legs and resting it on your bed with his other leg casually slung over the side of the bed, foot resting on the carpet floor. You watched out of the corner of your eye as Noctis reached out to rub your back.

“You wanna nap?” Noctis asked you. There was no ‘are you okay?’ Or ‘did you eat?’ 

Noctis already knew you weren’t okay. He also knew that you weren’t taking care of yourself. 

Those questions didn’t need to be asked; and you were grateful he knew you so well. Those questions would have triggered you into further self-depreciation. You didn’t want to take up Noctis’ time, of all people, with silly worries about a silly you.

You nodded silently.

Noctis hummed agreeably, “then we nap. But first, will you listen to me?”

The earnestness in Noctis’ soft tone of voice had you glancing up at him. You couldn’t help it; it was seldom that Noctis wanted to talk. You knew he was a young man of very few words even on the best of days.

“Okay,” you whispered.

Your boyfriend’s hands enclose around your tightly clenched fists, and they immediately relaxed as his touch uncoiled your nerves— almost like magic. Noctis rubbed his thumbs over the tops of your hands gently as his dark eyes sparkled at you with myriad emotions.

“I miss you. I know you don’t feel great about yourself right now. I don’t know how crap it feels right now, because I’m not you. I just… I guess what I’m trying to say is,” you caught Noctis biting his lip and you immediately brought one of your hands out of Noctis’ hold and up to his lip to ease it out from between his teeth. In the quiet of your room, you heard Noctis’ breath hitch at your touch. You retracted your hand slowly, a hot flush rising to your cheeks at Noctis’ reaction to your soft contact to his lip. Even in the dimness of your room, you could make out the grin that began to tug upwards at Noctis’ lips. “You’re my favourite person. I just want you to know that.”

You couldn’t muster any words, overwhelmed with emotion as you were. To be the Lucian Prince’s favourite person was an achievement in itself. But to be your boyfriend’s favourite person? To have him go out of his way to attend your home, offer you a mutual nap, and then tell you such special words at your lowest?

That… that was a true, invaluable gift all on its own.

You nodded as you croaked out the words Noctis appeared to be waiting for, “I know. I love you too, Noctis.”

You felt Noctis’ warm arms gently wrap around your shoulders, and felt him guide your body back down onto your mattress. He slung one of his legs comfortably over your thighs and held you as close to his firm, warm body as possible.

“Thank the Astrals. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you too…” Noctis murmured, sounding sleepy as his head hit your pillow. Unable to respond to Noctis’ heartfelt words, you simply leaned into his touch and resolved within yourself to wake up stronger.

For Noctis; the young man who accepted you for all you were, with no intention of ever leaving your side.


End file.
